Комментарий блога участника:Zoiberg1984/Вопрос к чатерам./@comment-27901313-20160310171924/@comment-26440282-20160316154717
Покопавшись в файлах игры я нашел что-то. Я не совсем понял что это, но это похоже на задания и диалоги. И тут явно пахнет выжившими. Я извиняюсь за этот ужас ниже, но там код и викия не хочет пихать его в спойлер. Mission type: Search & Rescue Mission target: Crew of the Mongolian Empire vessel 'Degasi' Mission location: Ariadne Arm, 3 light years beyond furthest phasegate Mission contact: Emissary Jochi Khasar, Aurora Passenger Quarters, Room 4 Mission brief: Aurora is due to pass through System 2001 approximately 13 months post-launch. The Aurora is scheduled to perform a gravity slingshot maneuver around planet 4546B. This will bring you within range of the Degasi's last known position. The Mongolian Empire lost contact with private vessel 'Degasi' 18 months after it left colonized space. The Empire has purchased passage aboard Aurora for Emissary Khasar, and your orders are to afford him every reasonable facility to locate and, if appropriate, retrieve Degasi crewmembers, without compromising the primary mission. Degasi crew manifesto has been distributed to senior officers in a separate data package. Mission classification: Aurora crew should not be informed of this mission until such time as their co-operation in locating or retrieving Degasi crew is required. It should be stressed that humanitarian auxiliary missions fall outside normal remuneration structures. Ency_PaalTorgalBio: Search Rescue: Paal Torgal EncyDesc_PaalTorgalBio: SENIOR PERSONNEL ONLY Auxiliary Search & Rescue Target: Paal Torgal Position: Chief Executive Officer of Torgaljin Corp, Captain of the Degasi Status: Lost in space, Ariadne Arm Age at time of disappearance: 79 Paal Torgal and his crew fell out of contact with Mongolian authorities ten years ago while travelling through System 2001. The vessel was insured for opportunistic search and rescue, and multiple vessels passing through the system have since attempted to trace the ship to no effect. Made majority shareholder in Torgaljin Corp. by his mother upon her retirement Interaction with Alterra limited to infrequent chartered munitions deliveries Beneficiary of life extension technologies Accompanied by his only child, Baat Torgal (19), heir to the Torgaljin Coproration Mongolian emissary Khasar reports Torgal frequently travelled with fewer than the minimum skeleton crew Inadequate systems maintenence may account for the ship's disappearance, Ency_BaatTorgalBio: "Search & Rescue: Baat Torgal, EncyDesc_BaatTorgalBio: "SENIOR PERSONNEL ONLY Auxiliary Search & Rescue Target: Baat Torgal Position: Vice President of Torgaljin Corp. Status: Lost in space, Ariadne Arm Age at time of disappearance: 19 The only child of Paal Torgal Beneficiary of enhanced learning techniques and cerebral implants Digi-trained in advanced biochemistry and stellar economics Mongolian emissary Khasar reports Baat was accompanying his father, Paal, to a newly constructed space station where he was to serve a five year term as Chief Operating Officer, Ency_MargueritMaidaBio: Search Rescue: Paal Torgal, EncyDesc_MargueritMaidaBio": "SENIOR PERSONNEL ONLY Auxiliary Search & Rescue Target: Marguerit Maida Position: Security Personnel Status: Lost in space, Ariadne Arm Age at time of disappearance: 42 Freelance mercenary, born in the Mongolian Empire Experienced in ship-to-ship and close quarters combat techniques Tours of duty with the Mongolian Defense Force and the Trans-Federation Military Police Dishonourably discharged from the TSA 15 years ago for going off mission (details classified) Mongolian emissary Khasar reports Maida was hired to accompany Paal Torgal onboard the Degasi into uncharted space and defend the ship in case of pirate assault, Ency_AuroraLaunchNews: Alterra Launches the Aurora, EncyDesc_AuroraLaunchNews: PHASEGATE ANNOUNCED FOR THE ARIADNE ARM: ALTERRA LAUNCHES THE AURORA The furthest reaches of inhabited space are due to expand, as Alterra Technologies launches the Aurora, a newly-constructed capital ship carrying state-of-the-art phasegate technology, bound for the Ariadne Arm. The Aurora will travel from spacedock on the edge of Alterra space, making 324 consecutive warpgate jumps through nine different trans-gov authorities, and arrive on the far side of the Ariadne Arm of solar systems in approximately three months. From there the 100-strong crew will pilot the ship beyond the furthest warpgate, arriving in Solar System 84763 approximately 12 months later. There the elite team of engineers will begin a 6 month construction project which will see the new phasegate fully operational less than two years from today. The crew will be eager to complete the work on time, since the phasegate represents their fastest route home. Alterra Technologies currently operates 9% of all phasegates in the galaxy. If the Aurora's mission is successful Alterra will have outmaneuvered various private interests in the Mongolian Empire, which have to date established a number of outposts and mining operations in the region. The launch ceremony proceeded with the usual fanfare..., Ency_IslandsDialog#3: "Degasi Voice Log 2.5, EncyDesc_IslandsDialog#3: "MARGUERIT: You see, Chief? You brought us to this fracking planet. You told us we'd see a lush payday. Now what do we got? Half of us dead. A pile of fracking dirt in our front room. Rain coming in the through the windows. PAAL: And you would have avoided this how? MARGEURIT: I woulda started by not taking an unscheduled detour. You NEVER go off course. That's something you gotta learn the hard way. Now you know. PAAL: What exactly do you propose? MARGEURIT: You want to waste what time you have left lugging titanium up from the seabed? Or you want to hit this thing head on? PAAL: If we build underwater, what will we do for food? Drinking water? Power? MARGEURIT: We'll go fishing. Build water filters. We go deep enough we gotta find thermal vents - we'll have more power than we could ever use. Chief, we'll eat fracking seaweed salad if that's what it takes. Or you got something better? BAAT: I think I could make a good seaweed salad. PAAL: Son, the adults are talking. BAAT: I'm serious, father. If I can grow fruit on the land, I can grow seaweed underwater. We can farm fish. Father, I kept us alive this long. I can keep on doing it.", "Ency_JellyDialog#1": "Degasi Voice Log #3", "EncyDesc_JellyDialog#1": "BAAT: This place is rad. PAAL: It's not what I expected. Have you factored in the pressure on the hull construction? MARGUERIT: I reinforced the hull, installed bulkhead doors. PAAL: Of course. BAAT: We could build an observatory deck. We could learn a lot here. MARGUERIT: Now, the foundations... they're not in the best of shape. But I guarantee you, if this place comes loose it won't be the fall that kills us.", "Ency_JellyDialog#3": "Degasi Voice Log #3.5", "EncyDesc_JellyDialog#3": "PAAL: We're already 300m below sea level! You want to go DEEPER?! MARGUERIT: Look around us, Chief. You know what I see? Water. Water leaking through the hull. Water outside the hatch. Water above me, water below me. It's all freaking water, Chief. We're drowning. Real slow. You want to live out your few remaining days eating fruit on the beach afraid to get your toes wet? PAAL: What is it YOU want? MARGUERIT: I want to know how to get off this freaking planet.", "Ency_JellyPDABaat1": "Baat Torgal's Log #2", "EncyDesc_JellyPDABaat1": "OK, get this. We ran out of enamelled glass we salvaged from the shipwreck so it looked like we couldn't build the observatory. And Marguerit, here's what she does - she takes the Seamoth out to the kelp forests, armed with just a heatblade, and freaking wrestles a stalker to the seafloor and brings back its teeth. She entered hand-to-hand combat with an alien shark and brought home it's TEETH. Now we can fabricate all the enamel we need. On one hand, that is the most badass thing I ever heard, and now I'm sitting in this sweet observatory watching biters tap harmlessly at the glass. On the other hand, was it worth it? Did that creature survive? How fast do their teeth grow? Is there a way to manufacture materials without harming the ecosystem here? If we had a full size aquarium we could study these lifeforms up close. Find the answers.", Ency_JellyPDABaat2": "Baat Torgal's Log #3", "EncyDesc_JellyPDABaat2": "We've been living in this habitat a month now. It used to be exciting, but it's more claustrophobic than I thought. There are so many predators in these caves that Marguerit is just about the only person that gets to go out there. All the same, the life down here is INCREDIBLE. Marguerit has been bringing back the wildest specimens you could imagine. OK, the plantlife is inedible. I learnt that the hard way. But the fish... down here they GLOW. There's one that's 90% eyeball. It's not easy without a proper lab and equipment, but sometimes the old fashioned way - observing, taking notes, testing theories - reveals things a spectroscopic analysis never would. For example, I've been watching the sea snakes that make their homes in the purple mushrooms that grow here. They await their prey, and strike when small herbivores stray too close. What they don't consume settles on the seabed, which fertilizes the mushrooms, which feed the herbivores, and the chain continues. Co-evolution just blows my mind.", "Ency_JellyPDAPaal2": "Paal Torgal's Log #2", "EncyDesc_JellyPDAPaal2": "You know what Maida asked me today? 'Have you heard of a Cyclops Submarine?' she asks me. ME. I've hauled starwhals to Neptune, plasteel to the Federation... this family operates nine different mining colonies across the Ariadne Arm. She thinks I don't know what a Cyclops is?! She thinks she's in charge? Her contract still says otherwise. So she wants to build a habitat at 700m below sea level, a kilometre east of here. And she needs Baat and I to pull it off. She's got it into her head that there's no rescue coming. That she can save us if she just acts recklessly enough. And I just cannot goddamn tell whether it's the stupidest idea I ever heard, or my only hope. I turned 80 years old last week. I thought I had another 80 in me yet. But stuck here, there's no swapping out my liver when the old one fails. Down here, I'm mortal. And I'm running out of time. So it's my responsibility to make a decision. Return to the island and hope whatever knocked the Degasi out of the sky won't do the same to the rescue ship, or take us deeper in search of answers. And all the while be hoping old age gets me before the seamonsters do. I'll give Maida just one thing. She was right about these caves. There's enough lithium here to fabricate a hundred tons of plasteel. Enough for a damn FLEET of submarines. There was nothing anyone could have done to avoid crashing here, but I was right to order the detour. When we get off this planet they'll be talking about the Torgaljin Corp. share price on the other side of the Federation.", "Ency_JellyPDAMarg1": "Marguerit Maida's Log #1", "EncyDesc_JellyPDAMarg1": "These freaking corporate, bourgeois, inbred, incompetent, self-absorbed ASSHOLES don't have a FRIGGING clue. I swear every single thing that comes out of that idiot's face is a narcissistic lie. He wants to stay here, his problem. I'm the one doing the heavy lifting. Screw the contract. Screw the bonus pay. Screw the charges. I'm building that sub and I'm going deeper. I've started preparing for the operation. The kid's alien petting zoo was worth chipping in for. No need to visit the surface for stalker teeth when he's got a whole school of them whipped to eat the fish from the palm of his hand. I've started defanging them when the Torgals are sleeping, and stockpiling enamel and metal ores for construction of the sub. When fracking seamonsters are hunting you, you don't run and hide. You hunt the fracking seamonsters. Then you build a bigger boat out of the bones of your vanquished foes and go hunt bigger monsters. Repeat until there aren't any monsters left to hunt you.", "Ency_JellyDialog#2": "Degasi Voice Log #4", "EncyDesc_JellyDialog#2": "PAAL: What is that thing? MARGUERIT: I don't know. PAAL: Part of another ship? MARGUERIT: None I've ever seen. BAAT: It's in such good condition. It's not even scratched. It could originate here, on this planet. PAAL: Don't touch it, it could be valuable. I said don't touch it! MARGUERIT: Stand down, Chief, I'm just lookin'. If it were goin' to crumble to dust it woulda done so when I picked it up. BAAT: It's glowing. PAAL: It's still powered? Someone else was here recently. BAAT: Either that, or so long ago that no one remembers.", "Ency_DeepDialog#1": "Degasi Voice Log #5", "EncyDesc_DeepDialog#1": "BAAT: Stop it, both of you! We're sick. MARGUERIT: What? PAAL: How? BAAT: You've been coughing, right? Feeling itchy? MARGUERIT: Yeah. BAAT: We've been sick since we started breathing the air. PAAL: The suit biometrics would have warned us. BAAT: It's something new. A bacterial infection. MARGUERIT: What does it do? BAAT: Nothing much, so far. But it's smart. With enough time I think it could begin altering our genetic structure. Things get gross after that. PAAL: What can you do? BAAT: I think I can slow it down. PAAL: How did you find it? BAAT: It's everywhere, I just couldn't see it. Everything on this planet is infected. It's pretty much just part of the ecosystem. MARGUERIT: How bad can it be if everything's got it? BAAT: The local lifeforms must have developed coping mechanisms. We haven't. PAAL: Yet. You have my full faith, son, that you'll figure this out for us. MARGUERIT: Tell me what you need, kid.,